


If Only...

by dhamphir



Series: If Only [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Broca Divide, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is out of control</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only...

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Broca Divide   
> A/N: This is the result of a prompt given to me my Ml_spikie.

Sam eyed Janet with a look of pure lust; the alien virus had made her very horny.

Janet warily eyed the blonde captain – the look in those blue eyes was unmistakable. She’d seen that kind of uncontrollable lust directed at her before. Only it had come from her bully of an ex-husband when he was drunk. Fortunately, he was usually too drunk to actually follow through… but there were times he had. She’d hidden, when she could, the ugly bruises that gave testament of those times.

But Captain Carter was no drunken paper pusher. She was a highly trained and battle-tested soldier with lethal hand-to-hand skills. Janet glanced around the lab without really taking her eyes off of the blonde. If she could get to the counter where her lab coat was laying, she could retrieve one of the sedative-filled syringes in the pocket. She very slowly and carefully took a tiny step to her left. Then another…

Sam made a suddenly move in the same direction and let out a loud grunt.

Janet lunged in the opposite direction and snagged her lab coat. She’d barely gotten a syringe out when the blonde tackled her, both of them landing on floor. The breath was knocked out of her. Janet fought through the temporary feeling of breathlessness and pulled the cap off the syringe. She jabbed it into Sam, even as the blonde pawed at her uniform.

After a few seconds Sam slumped atop the form of the petite doctor. Janet pushed against the dead weight on top of her and carefully rolled the captain off of her. She lay there on the floor and took a few deep breaths. She was so tired, and she still had endless tests to run to find a way to treat the damned virus.

Finally, Janet sat up. She looked down at the woman curled up on her side and lightly brushed blonde strands from her forehead. Even with the changes the Touched Virus had caused in her features, Sam was a beautiful woman. “If only you wanted me when you weren’t under the influence of an alien virus.”

The doctor stood, walked to the phone on the wall, and called to have a couple of medics take the captain back to her room.

FIN


End file.
